


Parent Day

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parent Day, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Precious, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: It's Parent Day at Peter's school and he doesn't want to get out of bed.





	Parent Day

**Author's Note:**

> :D Thank you so much every body!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> There was a few prompts for this next story so if I forgot to mention anyone I apologize! 
> 
> This prompt from percychase18 on a03: How about this for a prompt? It's father's day and the school is having an event for it but Peter didn't know how to tell Tony until it's the day of the event but Tony shows up anyway cuz when doesn't he not know what goes on in his son's school?  
> Prompt from Avengerin221b on AO3: Can you write a fic where tony goes to peters parent teacher conference or they have a bring your dad to school day and Peter takes tony.   
> Prompt from emma217 How about parent teacher day and peter is just expecting aunt may to come, but tony also comes
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes.

 

_Ding Ding Ding. Ding Ding Ding. Ding Ding Ding._

Peter sighed and switched off the unnecessary alarm and sunk back into the mattress. He had been awake for some time and today he didn’t want to leave his bed. With his advance hearing he could hear Aunt May moving about the apartment, getting ready for her shift. He snugged deeper into the blankets and closed his eyes.

 

“Peter?” May knocked on his door, opening it with a squeak. “Honey, are you awake?”

 

“No,” Peter voice was muffled by the blankets.

 

“Honey, you okay?” May asked and Peter heard her step into the room. Her footsteps echoed in his ears as she crossed the room and the bed squeaked under her added weight as she sat.

 

Peter allowed her to pull back the blankets and he blinked at her sadly from his cacoon. “I don’t want to go to school.”

 

May sighed and gently pushed the curls from his face. “I know you don’t.”

 

“Can you call me in sick?” Peter asked.

 

“I’m sorry sweetie,” May said. “It’s mandatory. You have to go today.”

 

“Why?” Peter whined.

 

“Because you worked hard on the project,” May said. “And you should be proud to show it off.”

 

“Show it off to who?” Peter mumbled.

 

May leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Get up and get ready for school.”

 

Peter sighed. “Fine.”

 

“Good boy. I’ll you tonight for a special dinner,” May said as she stood.   


“What kind of special dinner?” Peter frowned as May crossed the room and to the door.

 

Looking over her shoulder, May winked. “You’ll see later tonight.”

 

Confused, Peter heaved himself up and started getting ready for a torturous day at school.

 

* * *

 

 

He was running late.

 

By the time Peter had pulled on his clothes and rushed to the station he had just missed his train. He thought about pulling on his Spiderman suit and webbing to school but didn’t think that Tony would appreciate him abusing his suit like that and Peter knew that if he saw something along the way to school that he would get side-tracked and be even later to school.

 

Another train pulled in and Peter hopped on and when he reached school he was –

 

“Five minutes late,” Tony said and clicked his tongue. “What would Aunt Hottie say?”

 

Peter stopped on the stairs and turned slowly to Tony. “What are you doing here?”

 

“It’s Parent’s Day,” Tony said.

 

“I know,” Peter said.

 

Tony coughed, swaying nervously. “I can go if you don’t want me to be here.”

 

“NO!” Peter cried. “No, don’t go. Please. Stay. I just…I didn’t think you would…that this would be your thing.”

 

Tony shrugged. “You know, trying to break the cycle. My dad couldn’t come to these things. He always busy, you know and then…. Anyway, I want to be here for you.”

 

Peter tried not to smile to hard but he could help it. “Thank you, Dad. Thank you for coming.”

 

Tony smiled and wrapped an arm Peter’s shoulder. “I want to see this project you’ve been working on.”

 

“Ned and I have been working on it in our shop class,” Peter explained as they headed up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

The gym hall had been transformed to display the classes projects and was already full and loud when Peter and Tony entered. The silence fell in a wave as they entered and everyone turned to stare at them.

 

Peter’s cheeks heated up and he ducked his head to starve off the stairs. He felt Tony’s arm tightened around shoulder as they moved through the students and parents who parted for them as if they were contagious.

 

“Peter!” Ned called.

 

“Hey Ned,” Peter greeted his best friend when he was close enough. “Hey Mr. Leeds.”

 

“Hello, Peter,” Mr. Leeds said. He held out his hands for Tony to shake and to Peter’s ~~surprise~~ relief he took it and shook it firmly. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark. My kids a big fan.”

 

“Ned is a very bright, Kid,” Tony said. “I’m a fan of him too.”

 

“Wicked,” Ned whispered.

 

“So, what’s this project the two of you have been working on?” Tony asked. “Peter has been suspiciously tight-lipped.”

 

Peter scoffed. “Have not.”

 

It didn’t take long for Peter to forget the stares and the whispers picked up in volume as the shock wore off that Tony Stark was willingly in a school with Peter Parker. He forgot and simply enjoyed being a teenager, sharing his work with his dad. He knew he was rambling and smiling to largely but Tony was indulgent and Peter was feeling happy.

 

“Good job, Kids,” Tony said when they had finished. “This is a good start. I can’t wait to see what you come up with next.”

 

“Thanks,” Ned beamed.

 

“Yeah, thanks dad,” Peter said quietly to avoid nosy listeners. “For coming and…for being my dad.”

 

“Thanks for letting me,” Tony said.

 

“Well,” Peter drawled. “I didn’t really have a choice. You kind of just, took over and I was doing fine-“

 

“In your PJ’s,” Tony finished. “You’re right. You’re _so_ lucky to have me.”

 

Peter laughed and Tony smirked, savoring the sound of his _sons_ laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for all the prompts and I am still getting through them all! I'll be as quick as I can. 
> 
> Happy reading :)


End file.
